A New Day
by Xtreme619
Summary: COMPLETED!*Takes place before Twilight!* Emmett finds a girl in the forest and takes her home to his family. What Will happen? Full summery inside . NOT A ROMANCE! Just a cute fic for Emmett but the whole gang's there Please read and review! *COMPLETED*
1. Finding

Summary: Emmett finds a young girl in the woods and decides to take her home to his family. How will everyone react? What's her past? Why is she here? And what makes her so special that Emmett can't seem to leave her alone? WARNING: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE IN ANY WAY! As much as I dislike Rosalie, I can't break Emmett and her up. Therefore this is a friendship/hurt/comfort/brotherly story. Emmett always seemed like the big brother type to me and he never gets enough love and respect in my opinion, so I wrote this story for him! Hope you like, please read and review! Thank you!

"A New Day" A Twilight Fan Fiction

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the plot (and even a little of that isn't mine) and Ella.

Chapter One: Finding

Emmett, laughing loudly, was running in the forest that surrounded his house, as he heard Edward and Jasper running behind him, trying to catch up. Emmett barely missed the trees just for fun, since his senses were too sharp to truly hit anything, even intentionally. He picked up his air soft gun and shot at his brothers lovingly (AN: HA!) and then stopped abruptly. Edward (who was directly behind him) was too distracted by Jasper's shots to notice Emmett was suddenly still – they collided head-on. Emmett laughed even louder and Edward punched him on the arm playfully. Jasper's gunshots rang out in the air around them and the two brothers stopped their laughing for a moment. Then, as they realized that Jasper amazingly missed his intended target, all three burst into hysteric fits of laughter.

"Ok, I think we're done," Edward commented as they finally stopped laughing. After a second everyone burst into laughter yet again. (AN: I guess they drank Mountain Dew or something, idk… LOL)

"Maybe we should hunt while we're out?" Jasper suggested.

"Good idea," Emmett agreed, "Make it a competition? He who kills the best wins?"

"Hell yes!" Jasper agreed instantly. The three brothers jumped up and ran in opposite directions, all focused on winning the competition. Emmett headed east as fast as he could, trying to catch a scent of a large mammal. A few seconds after he took off, Emmett caught the scent of something that didn't belong in the forests of Washington. He slowed and tried to recognize the scent. It was human, that much he was positive of. He didn't think it was hikers, since they usually left some sort of trail to follow back through. He focused harder on the scent and noticed that it was a group of people; about five men and a woman – no, a girl.

_What the hell?_ He thought. He followed the trail, searching for any signs that it might be just some lost hikers. As he neared where the scent was the strongest, he saw a house – a large house.

"No one lives out here…" he mumbled to himself. He drew closer, still focusing on the scent. He also smelled blood – it was all around the house. He inched closer, staying invisible in the cover of the trees. That was when he heard it – a heartbreaking scream of anguish and pain. Searing pain. The girl was being hurt. Emmett ran around to the back of the house, where he saw five men, just as he thought, and a young woman about 17 or 18 years old. The young woman was tied to a tree, forced to stand and endure the beating that these men were unleashing upon her. One held a whip, and another held a long knife. One even had a gun; he was playing with it as if toying with the idea of killing the young girl. Emmett would have felt sick to his stomach, if he could feel anything like that.

The girl cried out again as the man with the whip lashed it across her back yet again, and then she fell limp against the tree. Emmett had had enough as he sprang towards the man with the whip. He let go of all his teachings and second instincts as he launched himself at the man and dug his teeth into his skin, killing him and draining his blood instantly. The man with the gun fired a shot at Emmett, but the bullet ricocheted off Emmett and implanted itself into another man's chest. Emmett then turned on the guy with the gun and proceeded to drain every man's body of his blood before he turned back to the girl.

She was unconscious, weak, and so fragile; it was almost hard to look at her. Emmett took a deep, unneeded breath and walked slowly up the girl as if walking up to a wounded animal. He kneeled and tore the chains, which were binding her to the tree, to shreds. The girl fell to the ground with a thud, but never woke up. Blood, puss, and other fluids flowed out of wounds all over her tiny, frail body. Emmett held his breath, so he wouldn't be tempted to drain her of her life as well, and lifted her gently into his arms. He ran back to his house in no time and called for Carlisle the moment he was within earshot. Carlisle met him at the stairs to the house and gasped when he saw what his son had brought home.

"Get her inside. Put her on the couch. Now!" Carlisle started to yell out orders, so use to the hospital where if he wanted to be heard, he had to yell. Rosalie came down the stairs with Carlisle's medicine bag and took her stand next to Emmett. Alice followed behind, smirking.

"What happened, Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she took in the sight of the young girl who was bleeding on the white couch.

"She was being abused. I didn't mean to do anything," Emmett started, finding it hard to speak. He regretted deeply what he had done to the humans, but he couldn't make himself regret saving the girl. Somehow, she felt special to him.

"You didn't mean to do what, Emmett?" Carlisle asked calmly as he worked diligently, trying to save the poor girl. Esme came in next, with some more medical supplies to help Carlisle. The family sat back and watched as Carlisle worked. Carlisle stripped most of her clothes off to get a better idea of what he was working with; every one was in shock at the site of all the scars, injuries, and gashes that covered the girl's body.

"How could one human endure so much pain…?" Esme wondered to herself.

"Somehow… I don't feel sorry for killing those –" Emmett was cut short.

"You killed someone? Emmett, do you know what you've done?!" Rosalie cried next to him. In a matter of minutes, the doctor had the young girl hooked up to IV's, was giving her a blood transplant, and had stitched up some of the more dominant cuts and injuries.

"I… I killed the men… the men who did this to her. I couldn't stop myself; I just launched at them and killed them all before they knew what happened." Carlisle looked up at Emmett for the first time since he started healing the girl. "I can't say I'm sorry… I can't make myself regret it."

"Son… What did you do?" He asked.

"I just meant to save her… I didn't mean to go so berserk…" Emmett cringed. "I think they meant to kill her. I don't know how long they had her captive, but I know they were not going to show any mercy,"

"What if they were her parents?!" Esme cried.

"They weren't. They were five men. They kidnapped her, I'm sure of it." Carlisle walked over to his adopted son and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You did it for the right reasons, Emmett," Carlisle sighed, "I just wish there would have been a different way,"

"I don't," Emmett whispered.

"Emmett!" Jasper called.

"In the house," Emmett called back.

"Man, I kicked your –" Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he and Jasper noticed the fragile girl laying on their couch. "What in the world?"

"Edward, get me a wash cloth, please." Carlisle asked him as he went back to work.

"Ok…" Edward mumbled as he walked into the kitchen

"Emmett, what did you do?" Jasper asked as he tensed and held his breath. Alice walked up to him and melted into his side like always.

"I saved a girl's life." Just then the girl whimpered in pain and her eyes fluttered open. A wild gasp shook her body and she gripped her side the instant she took the breath, as if in searing pain. Carlisle and Esme were instantly at her side.

"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked gently as he prodded her body trying to find the tenderest spots.

"Everywhere," She whimpered. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Where are they? OW!"

"Calm down, you're ok now; no one here will hurt you. We want to help. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please, just call me Carlisle. You're in my house. My son found you and brought you back here. May I ask your name?"

"…Ella…" the girl answered, her eyes were wide, scared, but trusting "please… it hurts so much…"

Carlisle was already in the process of pumping morphine into Ella's system as she told him her name. "Jasper, walk outside with Alice. Edward, come here," Carlisle was in full doctor mode. "You asked where they were. Who are 'they'?"

"The men… the men who … did this …" She answered, now not in as much physical pain as she took in all of her surroundings. A blonde woman and a tall, buff man were standing in a corner, cuddled together like they would disappear if they let each other go. A small pixy looking girl and another man were walking out of the room quickly, and a young lady and young man were standing directly behind the doctor. Looking at all of the people, she became frightened again and started to instinctively shy away from all of them.

"They're… gone. They won't hurt you ever again. Like I said, my son found you and brought you back here, where you are now safe."

Ella nodded, but kept quiet. "Would you like some food?" Emmett asked. Ella looked up at him and cringed. Emmett took a step back – she _should _be afraid of him, but she didn't know just how badly.

"She'll be fine for now," Carlisle commented. "Ella, would you mind answering some questions for me?" Edward stiffened behind Carlisle and stared past Ella's head. Ella just looked intently at him. "What happened? What did they do to you, Ella? I can't treat injuries when I don't know how they came to be."

Ella whimpered and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I can't," she closed her eyes tightly and gripped the couch. "Please… don't make me…" Tears gathered in her eyes and Carlisle instantly comforted her.

"It's ok. You don't have to. Get some rest, though," Ella looked around the room again, and Carlisle followed her eyes, "We won't hurt you, nor will we let anyone else hurt you. Rest. You need it." Carlisle stood up and ushered Esme and Edward out of the room into the kitchen. Emmett and Rosalie followed behind.

"Carlisle," Edward walked up to stand in front of the doctor.

"What was she thinking?" he asked.

"Those men brutally beat her, Carlisle," Edward shot a quick glance at Rosalie. "They also raped her." Rosalie turned to Emmett and buried her head into his shoulder. Emmett hugged her close. "The images that flashed through her head when you asked what happened, they were of the men that Emmett said he killed. They would tie her up to a tree and whip her until she passed out. And they would gang up and beat her until she couldn't fight, then they would 'have fun.'" Edward chuckled darkly, "She's got a decent upper-punch. She broke one man's jaw. That was why they were beating her when you found her, Emmett. She's a fighter."

Everyone turned back to the room where Ella was now sleeping.

"That's not the worse part," Edward went on. "They had plans to kill her. She was getting desperate to escape because she knew that they were going to kill her soon. Her attitude and spirit were out of control and they didn't like it. Those men, if they can even be considered men, liked easy targets; they didn't like challenges, and she wasn't going to give up, much less let them beat her without a fight. So they were going to kill her and go kidnap some other young girl they could have." A snarl escaped Emmett and Edward's lips.

Rosalie whimpered slightly as flashbacks of her own human death raced through her thoughts. "Rose, maybe you should –" Emmett started.

"No. I'm fine," Rosalie whimpered into Emmett's shirt. Emmett sighed, but let it drop.

"Edward, we need to get Jasper and get out to that house and get rid of those bodies before someone stumbles across them," Then he turned and led Rosalie up the stairs to their room and set her on the bed. "Rose, are you sure you're ok?" he asked. She nodded and looked in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Emmett, just a few flash backs. I'll be fine. I think I'll go down there and keep her company if she wakes up,"

Emmett nodded, pleased, "Ok, you do that. I'll be back soon. I love you," he kissed her and went outside with his brothers to get rid of the bodies.

More reviews means a quicker update! Please review! Tell me how bad it is, I don't care! Just give me something! (All flames will be used to heat my room during the winter while I'm too cold to write!) I would also like to thank my LOVELY BETA reader, to whom I am in much debt - FMA4EVER. THANK YOU!


	2. Awakening

Again, I don't own anything except Ella. *is sad*

A New Day

A Twilight Fan Fiction

Chapter Two: Awakening

Ella woke up quite a while later and she was alone in a room she didn't recognize. Sometime while she was asleep, she had been moved from the white couch to a bed in another room. An IV was hooked up to her and a heart monitor. The beeping of the machine was giving her a headache. She groaned when she tried to sit up. Even with morphine being more dominant in her veins than oxygen, she was still in pain. A whimper escaped her lips while she fell back onto the bed causing her back to feel like she was lying on hot coals. The door opened and Emmett and Carlisle walked into the room, but Ella never noticed. As she willed her body to numb, she felt a cold hand brush against her forehead.

"Her fever has finally broken," she heard Carlisle speak. Ella opened her eyes and stared at Emmett's face. It was blank, as if he was staring at nothing. When she looked into his eyes, though, he smiled warmly.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How do you feel?" Emmett asked.

"Fine."

"Don't downplay anything, Ella. I need to know where it hurts so I can treat it properly," Carlisle commented as he messed with the machines and other medical stuff. (AN: never been in the hospital, don't know what it's like, sorry)

"Ok… I hurt. All over."

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Ella hesitated for a moment and looked up to see Edward walking into the room. "Umm…"

"Edward, Emmett, please leave." Carlisle never looked up. They left the room without arguing about it. "Now, where does it hurt the most?"

"My… umm…"

"That area?" Carlisle asked as he smiled at her kindly. "I was wondering about that," the smile faded into a deep frown. "Did they … force … themselves on you, Ella? Tell me the truth." Ella nodded as an array of emotions swept across her face – fear, pain, longing, and loss. Carlisle sighed softly, "I was afraid of that. How many times, Ella, can you tell me that?"

"I never counted…"

Carlisle nodded. "How long did they have you captured, Ella? Where's your family?"

"About nine months… I don't have a family. I was living on my own," Carlisle openly gaped for a moment, then composed himself, "are you… going to make me leave when I'm better?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment. "This house is… probably not the best place in the world for a young girl like you. You should try to find a place of your own. But we won't kick you out. You will be free to leave when you are ready, and only when you are ready."

"I have no place to go… who would accept me, anyway, after being non-existent for nearly a year?" the desperation in her voice almost made Carlisle cringe.

"You aren't going anywhere for a while now, anyway, so calm down, please," Carlisle begged.

"Food?" Emmett came in with a tray full of fruit. Ella looked at the food and nodded thankfully. Emmett set it down in front of her and hesitated before helping her into a sitting position. Ella cringed at the cold touch of his hands, and Emmett re-arranged the pillows so she was leaning against them instead of him and backed away. Ella never noticed Emmett's quick exchange with the pillows, because she was too busy shoveling the food into her mouth as fast as she could swallow. Carlisle chuckled slightly as he slowly took the plate away from her.

"I do believe you should swallow what is already in your mouth before you take another bite," Ella stopped chewing as she looked at the plate that was now in Carlisle's hands. Carlisle's words started to sink in as she started to choke on the strawberry she had just shoved into her already-full mouth.

"Oh Dear!" Carlisle exclaimed as he shoved the plate of food into Emmett's hands and rushed quickly to her side. As gently as he could without breaking every bone in Ella's body, he gave Ella the Heimlich maneuver. As the strawberry flew across the room, Emmett tried to stifle a laugh. "There now, no more choking on solid food. Should we give you baby food?" Carlisle joked.

Emmett coughed, out of habit, and handed the tray of food back to Ella, "Now, chew before you shove more in. There's plenty there, and we're not going to make you starve. Do you mind if I sit in here with you for a while?" Ella just looked at both of the men quizzically. "We haven't left you in a room alone since you fell asleep. Well… we didn't mean to the one time. But Rose said she was going to sit with you and keep you company if you woke up, but apparently changed her mind at the last minute, and she went off into the woods alone to think."

Ella kept staring at the two. "It's just sort of a paranoia doctor thing," Carlisle finally explained. Ella nodded and went back to eating.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Emmett asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down once Carlisle left. Ella shook her head as if to prove a point.

Emmett laughed. "Well, then I guess I'll talk. Do you mind?" Ella shook her head again as she kept eating, but she looked at him this time. Emmett noticed how frightened her eyes looked and how skinny she really was. If he really wanted to, he could have counted all of the bones in her body – even without his super-sharp vision. He also noticed for the first time all of the scars on her arms and neck. "Did they do all of that to you?" He gestured with his hand to her arms, neck, and face. Ella just nodded as she swallowed the melon she was eating.

"Yes," she whispered. Emmett let out a low growl, but not loud enough for Ella to hear. "Why did you save me? How did you even find me?" Ella asked after a few minutes of silence.

Emmett was taken aback by her unexpected questions. "Huh? Oh, well… I'm kind of an … old fashioned kind of guy," Ella gave a snort at that, "And I don't like it when people think they can beat up on other people simply because the other people are smaller or weaker than they are. It's not right, and it really irks me," he flashed a smile at Ella and she couldn't help but smile back, "And I found you because I was … hiking … in the woods, and I stumbled across some tire tracks and followed them. Guess I was lucky,"

"Ya…" Ella looked back down at her food and pushed some of it around with the unused fork.

"Carlisle said that you were…"

"Raped."

"Ya… that… Did you know that my girlfriend was raped, too?" Emmett asked. His voice was strained. He didn't like talking about Rosalie's rape about as much as she didn't liked to think about it.

"Was that before she was turned into a vampire?" Ella asked quietly as she shied away from Emmett, fearing his reaction.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked, shocked and a little mad that she knew.

"How long did you expect it to take me to figure it out?" Ella asked boldly. "Freezing cold hands, snow-white skin, unusually sharp pointed canine teeth, and the 'you shouldn't stay here any longer than you absolutely have to' speech Dr. Cullen gave me? Not to mention the blonde man, Jester… Jesse…"

"Jasper?" Emmett's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening.

"Ya, Jasper, not to mention Jasper running out of the house at the sight of me. And everyone was holding their breath when they're around me. Come one. It's hard to miss. I'm not stupid," Ella finished. "Just… you don't want to eat me, do you? Or suck my blood, or turn me into one of you?"

"No," Emmett stammered a little, "We would never do that to any human. Erm…" He hissed at the memory, but was still too confused and shocked, unable to move, that she had figured out his family's secret.

"You killed them didn't you? You drank their blood? Or did you turn them? Oh God, please don't tell me you turned them!?" Ella's voice grew louder and higher pitched as her fears intensified – if they had been turned into vampires, how long would it take for them to hunt, find, and destroy her?

"No!" Emmett cried, getting over his shock momentarily, "They're dead. I promise. I wouldn't want them running around immortal," Emmett growled again.

"If you have no intention of eating me… then why won't Dr. Cullen let me stay here with you guys?" Ella whispered. Emmett ran his hand down his face, frustrated.

_Why did she have to be so smart and observant?! _Emmett cried in his head.

"It's … complicated. No matter how much we don't drink human blood, some of us still … thirst for it," Emmett tried to explain as he started to get up to go talk to his family. "Jasper has a real hard time with it, that's why he had to run out of the house like that,"

"And your brother, Edward?"

"What about him?" Emmett hissed, slightly annoyed that she kept asking questions.

"He can read minds?" Ella was suddenly so comfortable that it startled Emmett even further.

Emmett stumbled back a little, "umm… yes… He can… I will be right back," Emmett ran out of the room. As soon as the door was shut Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were right at his side.

"She knows?" Rosalie hissed.

"She apparently figured a lot out," Emmett mumbled.

"She knows that I can read minds, that we're all vampires, and Carlisle and Emmett are unusually kind. Other than that she hasn't got a clue what to think of us. She's still scared that we're going to eat her," Edward shook his head, "Which is a good fear to have in a household of vampires. We should let her go," Edward declared, wanting to protect his family at all costs.

"We can't, she knows too much!" Rosalie hissed and growled at Edward.

"We can't let her stay here," Jasper's sharp voice rang out over Rosalie's hiss. Jasper seemed unusually tense, and that was certainly saying a lot.

"What can we do?" Esme asked, torn between protecting her family, and helping a girl in need.

"Let her stay," Carlisle declared reluctantly, "She has to finish healing, and we have to make sure she won't tell anyone before she can go," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair – a nervous habit. "It's a perfect opportunity for Jasper to test how strong he is now that he's getter better accustomed to our way of life," Carlisle looked at the girl's door, "I need to talk to her."

Emmett followed Carlisle into Ella's room as Ella looked up from an empty IV packet that she was reading – "I was bored," she mumbled as she set it back on the table.

"Ella, it's time we talked." Carlisle said sullenly as he pulled up a chair so he wouldn't be hovering over her.

"I can't leave," Ella insisted instantly. "I have no where to go. You seven are more hospitable and harmless than the five men who kidnapped me, and I'm not fully recovered,"

"Ella, we are not kicking you out." Emmett interjected from his position behind Carlisle.

"You aren't?" Emmett shook his head.

"No," Carlisle messed with the IV for a moment before he went on, "How much do you know about us?"

"Edward should have told you all that already," Ella pointed out.

"Ok, true. Did you know that we only drink animal blood?"

"I kinda figured that when it's been a few days and you haven't sucked mine … yet …" she mumbled.

"Yes, well. It's not a normal way of life for our … kind," Carlisle paused. "You need to understand. We aren't monsters, but you must know and understand all about us before you run off screaming. No one must know we aren't human. This is why I need you to listen to us. Will you do that?"

Ella nodded.

"If anything gets too graphic, tell us to stop, ok?"

"I don't think anything will scare me at this point."

"We'll see about that," Emmett flashed another smile at her, and she attempted to smile back.

Carlisle told his story, and then explained how he changed Edward, Esme, and Rosalie. Emmett and Ella both cringed when he told how Rosalie was raped and left for dead. "I'm sorry, I should have skipped that part."

"No, it's fine." Ella muttered.

"Rosalie brought Emmett back here after a bear attack, and asked me to save him," Carlisle went on, telling about how Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared on their doorstep one day. "Alice is a pleasure to have in the house, I'm sure she saw you coming the moment Emmett caught your scent,"

"Why did Jasper have to run out of the room when he saw me?" Ella asked.

"Jasper has a harder time with the 'vegetarian' diet than the rest of us. He was changed during the Civil War and only joined us a few years ago,"

"Like a century ago…" Ella muttered.

"Ya," Emmett grinned, "We don't count years like you do." Ella stuck her tongue out at him.

Carlisle chuckled a little – he was happy that she was finally warming up, but still cautious about a human knowing their secret. "Anyway, Jasper has a harder time controlling his thirst than the rest of us, but we don't hold anything against him. We all love him, don't we, Jasper?" Jasper slowly turned the corner into Ella's room.

"Yes, you have never made me feel otherwise," then he tilted his head slightly towards Ella, turned, and left.

"Well… this could get awkward…" Ella muttered.

"You aren't afraid?" Emmett asked, amazed.

"I'm safer here than I was in the hands of those monsters who kidnapped me." Emmett nodded in understanding. "Thank you, by the way."

"Huh?"

"For killing them. I know it went against everything Carlisle ever told you to do, but I really appreciate it. At least now I know that they'll never come looking for me, or are out doing the same thing to another innocent girl." Ella wiped a tear out of her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying." Emmett chuckled and walked towards her bed, opening his arms to ask permission to hug her. Ella nodded and reached for him, almost like an infant reaching for the comfort of a father or mother. She didn't cringe at his cold touch this time because she was expecting it. What she was not expecting was his rock hard body (AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry…). She pulled away from him and poked his stomach.

"You know… I always knew guys could have rock hard abs if they flexed them, but dear good great glory! I've never met anyone who could break your hand if you so much as _thought_ about punching them…"

Carlisle laughed loudly and faint chuckles could be heard form downstairs.

Emmett shrugged, "Guess I'm just that amazing!"

A snort came from the other side of the wall and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You wish, Em," Edward snickered as he walked in. "Ella, you know all about us and you're not running and screaming?" He asked skeptically as he raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, technically, I can't run right now," she gestured to the machines attached to herself and then motioned to her own body as if to point out 'I'm still immobilized, moron.' "But I'm not as afraid of you as I am of the guys," Ella said, "All you can do is kill me – or turn me immortal. They tortured me. I'm safer here." It seemed like the entire house cringed when Ella said that. "It's just fact." She muttered.

"We know," Carlisle assured her.

"It doesn't make it any less dangerous!" Rosalie walked into the room then and crossed her arms, stomped her foot, and glared at the girl on the bed. "She could reveal our secret and totally screw this family over!"

"I wouldn't do that, Rosalie. Not after everything your family has done for me. I could never betray your trust."

"And what happens if Jasper loses it and kills you?" Jasper looked up from the back of the CD case he was reading when he heard Rosalie and winced as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"Then I die. Everyone in the world already thinks I'm dead, anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference." That froze Rosalie in her place.

She quickly recovered and shook her head. "Still doesn't change anything." She muttered as she stomped out the door.

"Ignore Rosalie, Ella, she's just a little protective of our little family," Edward whispered to Ella.

"She's the one who was raped?" Ella asked quietly.

"Yes," Emmett hissed.

"I wish I could talk to her. Show her that we can relate in that aspect. Maybe then she wouldn't be as hostile towards me…"

"Maybe you should save that for another day. You need to rest right now," Carlisle ushered everyone out of the room and messed with a few things, then left himself. "Try to get some sleep," he said before shut the door.

Please, please, PLEASE review!!!! I hope to get at least five more reviews before I put up the next chapter! PLEASE!!!!!!!! thank you!


	3. Much Better

Again I own nothing.

A New Day

A Twilight Fan Fiction

Chapter Three: Much Better

Emmett was in Ella's room more than Carlisle after the day when everything was revealed. Ella enjoyed his company, and they became closer than anyone would have thought. Ella looked up to Emmett as a sort of big brother, and Emmett just adored Ella's sarcasm and challenging personality. About a three or four months after she was rescued, before she was even completely healed, Ella challenged Emmett to an arm wrestling competition; nothing was at stake, just the satisfaction that she challenged a vampire. Emmett threw the game because he knew there was no way she could have won, even if she was newborn vampire herself. She playfully threw her hands in the air triumphantly, and pretended to flex her muscles.

"All joking aside, you are one strong little son-of-a-gun," Emmett commented.

"Do you know why they were beating me when you found us?" Ella asked, suddenly serious.

"I have my ideas," he said as he remembered Edward telling the family that she had broken one man's jaw.

"The day before, they were trying to … do things to me, and I swung a punch at the one's face. I shattered his jaw," she smiled at the memory. "It was the best, and worst, moment of being captured," she thought for a moment, "Well, except when they first grabbed me when they kidnapped me. I hindered all of them. I actually killed one…" a grim smile graced her pale face, and her bright green eyes flashed violently. "The others learned quickly after that, and held my hands down, but I was able to kick the one between the legs and he dropped like a fly. I was only able to kick the others' shins and knees. One had a bad knee, apparently, because he fell to the ground, and the rest left him. He was complaining that he would never walk again because I screwed his knee up so bad. I wonder what happened to him."

"So there were really seven of them, not five?" Emmett asked, trying to keep his voice seem conversational, but inside he was fuming.

"Well, actually, there were eight of them. The other one I was able to take down when he was trying to 'seduce' me. I kicked him in the groin and was able to pin him to the ground and bash his head into the metal floor until his skull gave. I never was a violent person, but I couldn't let them have their way with me. I wasn't a weak little girl, Emmett," she looked up from playing with the blanket that was thrown over her. "I thought that if they realized that they wouldn't win while I still had my mind set on revenge and escape then they would give up and let me go."

"But it didn't work…?" He knew the answer, and his eyes flashed angrily.

"No. It completely backfired. Instead of letting me go and wonder until I found a safe haven, they cut my food rations to almost a fifth. They chained me up every time they moved me to a new room. They made sure that they had at least two guys on me at all times so I couldn't pull anything. They wouldn't even let me go to the restroom by myself." She shuddered. "That is one experience that I never want anyone to go through." She took a deep breath and looked back into Emmett's eyes.

She smiled then, "But I'm thankful."

"For what?!" Emmett spat out before he could stop himself.

"Because I met you and your family. The last time I had someone who cared about me was before my family was killed."

"How was your family killed?"

"…I don't know…" she said quietly.

"Don't know, or don't want to tell me?" Emmett asked knowingly.

"Both."

"It can't possibly be both," Emmett interjected.

"I lived the last five years telling everyone that they were killed by a mountain lion on a camping trip. But after meeting you… I have other suspicions."

"You think vampires killed your family?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe… it's possible, isn't it? I mean, even Carlisle said that you seven are unusual. Most vampires are nomads and never think about drinking animal blood. My parents and my siblings… it's possible, right?"

"But why would you have been saved?"

"I don't know… I had gone off into the woods by myself to gather berries, and fire wood. I was always into the outdoors, woodsy stuff. But my mom could make a berry soup that you would never believe! It was a dessert type dish that was heavenly… Anyway, I was off quite a bit from camp, I came back running when I heard my mother scream. When I made it back to camp, my whole family was dead, but there were no signs of an animal. There wasn't even any blood. I did see a figure – it looked human to me, but I was thirteen at the time – darting into the woods too quickly for me to get a closer look. I don't… I don't know if it was vampires, but now knowing that they exist – I can't help but wonder. I did do research on the Internet when I got back home that day… It made me suspicious that maybe an animal wasn't involved… that it was something supernatural."

"Why weren't you put in a foster home, or taken in by a friend of you parents'?"

"I wouldn't go. I was stubborn even back then. I didn't want to live with people I didn't know. I wanted to be by myself, live on my own, act as if my family wasn't gone forever. I ended up just living in the house that I grew up in. The bank said that I could keep it, and the courts said that I could live on my own as long as I went to school and kept my grades up and stayed out of trouble. That's exactly what I did. I went to school, kept my grades up, and my friend's families would buy me groceries and teach me how to cook. They bought me I don't know how many cook books. I've memorized all of them by now. I even went so far as to type all of the recipes onto my computer. It's an ancient computer, but it worked. I wish I still had it. I had all of my music and pictures on it, along with all my recipes. I was so alone, though. After a while, I got a job, and just went to school, went to work, and did my homework. It wasn't home anymore. It was an empty house; an empty place where I slept. That was it."

"You don't have to be lonely ever again, I promise. You can live with us." Emmett hugged her and gently petted her dark brown hair. "You have a home now."

"Thank you," Ella mumbled into his shirt.

"No problem. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. You're _my_ little sister now. They'll have to go through me to get to you." He grinned down at her.

"I'm your… little sister?" Ella asked. "Really? You like me like that?"

"Of course, why else would I allow you to beat me at arm wrestling?" he joked.

"To prove how much of a jerk you are by gloating?" Ella grinned back up at him.

"As if! I'm not a jerk, and I don't gloat!" Emmett dramatically gripped his non-beating heart as if she stabbed him. "That hurt!"

"Oh really?" Ella raised an eyebrow, and Emmett just laughed at how incredibly silly Ella looked like. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Really" he whispered and pulled her gently back into a hug. (AN: everyone now: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" come on, you know you want to!)

A few weeks after that, Carlisle allowed Ella to wonder around the house without someone hovering over her, ready to catch her should she fall. Ella loved her new freedom, and actually relieved a very frustrated Esme from kitchen duties and started to make her own breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward took off one morning to go hunting, leaving Ella alone with Carlisle and Esme.

"Good morning, Ella," Carlisle greeted Ella cheerfully that morning.

"Morning," Ella mumbled. She wasn't particularly a morning person. She preferred to stay up late and sleep in. She was slightly dancing around the kitchen, though, throwing random ingredients into a large bowl, and humming a random tune.

"How is your back this morning? Are you in any pain?" Carlisle asked this every morning, still worried about all of her injuries and how slowly they were healing.

"My back's fine, but my right side hurts a little this morning, I think I might have twisted wrong in my sleep last night,"

"You were tossing and turning all night. Did you have a nightmare, dear?" Esme asked as she sat down at the relatively unused kitchen table.

"Not really. It was more of a … memory of sorts. Or I guess a wish. What I wish I would have done differently when I was captured." Ella shrugged and started to mix all the ingredients together, still humming the random tune.

"Ok. I'll take a look at your side in a little bit, after you've had your breakfast. Don't forget to take your medicine and vitamins. They may not seem to be working, but you're getting healthier every day, so they must be doing something."

Carlisle smiled as Ella did a little turn and sung a part of the tune she was humming "…I will make the greatest sacrifice… you'll never take me alive! I'm alive!"*.

"The gang will be back home soon, right Carlisle?" Ella asked and she poured the concoction into the frying pan.

"Yes, they should be back later today. Why?"

"I wanted to ask Emmett if he would take me out into the woods. I wanted to run around a little. I've never been one to be cooped up in a house for very long,"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ella. You're only just now starting to heal completely."

"Please, Carlisle!" Ella begged, as she batted her eyes at him, something that she'd found would get her almost anything she wanted when she used it on Carlisle and Edward. (Emmett would give her anything without a second thought, but Jasper was only starting to even warm up to her, so he wouldn't give her anything unless she needed it to survive.) Esme laughed lightly as she noticed this, and playfully shoved Carlisle in the arm.

"Let her go out, Carlisle, she has been cooped up in here for far too long. She deserves some time outside, it will help her heal," Esme winked at Ella and Ella just gave a squeal of victory.

"Ok, but only a little while, I don't want you out there for too long. And don't go too far. If Edward can't hear your thoughts from inside the house, you two have gone too far, got it?"

Ella nodded eagerly, happy to finally be allowed out of the house. "Thank you, Carlisle!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. She quickly let go, though, and went back to making her omelet. Carlisle chuckled and went up to his study. Esme stood up from the table and walked over to Ella.

"Would you like some help, Ella?" she asked.

"Oh no, I've got it," Ella answered cheerfully as she began to hum a new tune.

"What is that you're humming?"

"It's called 'Indestructible,'" Ella replied. She dumped the omelet onto a plate and sat down at the table.

"Fitting. You sure like music," Esme mused.

"Yep. It's one of the few things that kept me from going crazy while I was getting over my family's death."

"I'm so sorry, dear," Esme said, her voice was sincere.

"It's not that big of a deal. No one's worrying about me, so I guess there's a bright side." Ella shrugged as she dug in to her breakfast.

"We worry about you. You know that, right?" Esme reached out and placed her cold hand on Ella's warm one and smiled kindly. "You have a family. We're your family now, dear, and please don't forget that."

"I won't," Ella promised and squeezed Esme's stone hand. "Oh, sorry,"

Esme laughed, "Oh don't apologize for something silly like that!" Ella smiled slightly, embarrassed.

Ella spent the rest of the day doing little tasks to keep her busy, humming the entire time. Sometimes she would break out into a solo of sorts and sing softly to herself. Carlisle and Esme listened to her all day, smiling widely when she would break into song and dance. Who would have guessed that a girl like that would feel at home in a household of vampires?

* "I'm Alive" from Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed, I thought it fit well.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Please review! Tell me it sucked and I'm a horrible writer, I don't care! Just please review! I love Reviews, they make my day! And the more reviews I get, the faster I update! If you want Updates, review! Please! Thank you!

hey everyone! I'd like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers, I know I forgot to last chapter, so I make up for it now. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! *huggles all of my reviewers* and I thank you, again, my wonderful beta reader! I love you so much! Thank you for taking the time to read and make my story better!


	4. You Don't Belong

Again and again I repeat - I own nothing, and again and again, you ask of me what I own... (I do own Ella and the jackals who hurt her!)

Chapter Four: You Don't Belong

Emmett came home late that day and promised Ella he would take her out to the woods the next day. Surprisingly, Rosalie announced that she was going to go with them. Ella graciously told Rosalie that she was welcomed to come along.  
"The more the merrier!" she had said. Rosalie just huffed and walked gracefully back into her room.

"She thinks I'm spending too much time with you alone," Emmett said sullenly as he shook his head.

"Oh yes, because I have every intention of breaking up the happily married couple," Ella rolled her eyes and sighed. "What a drama queen,"

Edward stifled a snort and Jasper smiled slightly from his position on the couch.

"Oh my God! I made him smile! The world's coming to an end! Everyone hide! Save yourselves!" Ella cried dramatically.

"And you called me a drama queen?!" Rosalie cried from her room.

Ella burst into laughter so hard that she was actually crying. Everyone in the room was laughing, actually, but when Ella collapsed and practically gasped for breath, Emmett and Carlisle were instantly at her side; Edward, Alice, and Jasper leaned back into the chairs, knowing that she was fine.

"I'm fine, really!" Ella tried to explain.

"She's just laughing too hard, let her breathe for a minute," Alice smiled at Ella and Ella smiled back in return.

A few minutes later, Ella was still giggling, but she wasn't laughing as hard so she could breathe.

"Are you ok now?" Carlisle asked, "Does anything hurt?"

"I'm perfect! _That_ was perfect! Oh, I totally forgot she could hear me! Ha ha! Wow, guess I should watch it from now on, huh?"  
Jasper nodded. "No more making fun of me. It backfires on you," Jasper flashed his first real smile at the girl, and Ella's face lit up like a light bulb. She grinned widely and nodded.

"Ya, I end up making fun of Rosalie, instead!"  
Everyone snickered again and a loud 'UHG!' could be heard from the upstairs room.

"Ok, enough bashing on my wife."

"About time, ass," Rosalie called down the stairs.  
Ella snickered and looked up at Emmett.

"You have to live with her." She joked. He tried to look stern, but her smile and bright eyes were too much for him so he cracked a grin at her. Emmett ruffled Ella's hair and told her to go to bed. When she stubbornly refused, he just shrugged and picked her up – ignoring the protest coming from Ella. She kicked and screamed and punched him to put her down, but when she realized he wasn't going to, she gripped his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Put me down! Please!" she nearly sobbed, all joking out of her system, she was now terrified beyond belief.

"Emmett, put her down," Edward and Jasper came running out after their brother.

"She's scared to death! Put her down!" Jasper hissed.  
Emmett placed her on the stairs, and Ella instantly curled into the fetal position and scooted away from him, sobbing quietly.

"Ella, sweetheart," Carlisle shoved past his three sons and reached out towards her, "Ella, sweetie, you're ok. Calm down. No one is going to hurt you here," Carlisle reached out towards her. "Ella?"

Ella looked up and locked gazes with Carlisle. "I can walk," she whispered.

"We know," Carlisle nodded and extended his hand to help her up. "But would you like some help?"  
Ella nodded and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. Carlisle walked with Ella to her room and helped her into her bed.  
"Sleep. You'll need it if you're going out with Emmett and Rosalie in the morning."

Ella nodded and pulled the blanket up over her head and fell asleep.

Jasper and Edward were talking quietly to Emmett in hushed, sharp voices just outside the front door.

"No, Emmett I don't think you understand," Jasper hissed, "She wasn't afraid of the flashbacks, she was afraid of _you_. Of what you could do to her."

"She thought you were going to repeat everything those men did to her and more. You were stronger than they were when you were human, Emmett! Think about how strong you are now and who you're dealing with! She was scared to death of you. The flashbacks only fueled the fear, they didn't start it," Edward advanced towards Emmett. "I know I never wanted her here, she shouldn't know about us, but she's been here for over two months, and she's like a sister to me, I know you feel the same, so don't screw this up! She was doing great until then."

"I didn't think she'd react that way!" Emmett hissed in his defense. "She was laughing and joking not two seconds before! I don't have the ability to read minds or feel other people's emotions. I didn't know that she wasn't playing anymore. If I had known I would have set her back down and backed away instantly!"

"Leave him alone," Carlisle came walking out of the house. "He didn't mean any harm, and Ella's fine. She's sleeping right now, but she still expects to be taken out tomorrow, Emmett. Do you think you can handle that? Should Jasper or Edward come with you and Rosalie?"

"No. Rose, Ella, and I will be fine. I won't make the same mistake twice," Emmett's voice was hard. He suddenly turned towards the forests and stalked off into the trees.

The next day, Ella woke up to Emmett's smiling face.

"Good morning!" Emmett's bright smile, combined with the sun that wasn't even shining through the window, was overwhelming and Ella just groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Emmett chuckled.

"Five more minutes," Ella mumbled.

"I thought people only said that in the movies," Emmett joked.

"UGH!" Ella curled into a tighter ball and gripped the sheets tighter, "No morning person, leave alone. Bye-bye!"

Emmett laughed hysterically.

"Come on! The woods are waiting!"

"Woods can keep waiting."

Emmett sighed dramatically, but before he even realized what happened, Rosalie had dumped Ella onto the floor, thrown her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and a change of clothes into her lap, and stomped out of the room muttering about wasting time and wanting to get going.

Ella muttered to herself, as well, about spoiled rotten brats and annoying little-miss-perfects.

"Thinks she can boss me around and glare at me when she thinks I'm not looking… just wait until I get fed up with it… stupid brat… blonde hair engulfed her brain… beauty is just one more reason to pick on those less fortunate… ugh…" Ella muttered as she got dressed.

Emmett sat outside her room listening to her muttering and Rosalie's muted insults. Emmett sighed, wondering if the two would ever get along. Rosalie had been almost accepting of Ella when she first arrived, having known her pain of being raped. Now it seemed like a battleground between the two girls that Emmett loved. Alice was always treading lightly between the two – something about her visions really made Emmett frustrated. Alice knew something, but she wasn't going to influence it, or press it. Nor was she going to explain her madness to the rest of the family. Ella stayed away from Rosalie as much as she could, afraid of getting on her bad side – Edward had said that Ella would never admit it out loud, but she was afraid of Rosalie, and afraid that she might lose the only people who had ever cared about her if Rosalie sided against her. Emmett felt almost divided – he loved Ella like his little sister, and wanted nothing more than to spend time with her and keep her safe, maybe even attempt to heal the mental and psychological injuries. But Emmett loved Rosalie like he never loved anyone in the world – she was his soul mate, his one and only, and he wanted to make her happy. Ella tried to be nice to Rosalie, that was obvious, but Rose never wanted anything to do with Ella – and Alice was just being plain annoying about it!

"You really need to stop thinking, Em. You'll blow a circuit,"

"I can feel your frustration all the way out to the lake!" Edward and Jasper (the psych twins, as Emmett lovingly referred to them) walked up the stairs and sat down next to him. "The trip will go fine. If it Rosalie was going to do anything, Alice wouldn't have let you take her along," Jasper said quietly.

"Alice's visions change. And Rosalie's moods have been changing dramatically, so you can't be so sure." Emmett muttered.

"Want me to tag along?" Edward grinned.  
As much as Emmett loved his brothers and knew they would never do anything, he didn't want them tagging along with them.

"I'm not going to eat her – no matter how many times she tells me to," Edward laughed as he remembered the times when Ella got frustrated with him and yelled 'eat me!' to shut him up. Edward would just flash his teeth and ask 'where and when?'

"I know that, but I think those two need this. I'll just play referee. I've got it under control."

Edward and Jasper nodded and got up quickly as Carlisle and Esme walked up the stairs.  
"You should watch it out there, Emmett. She admitted that there was still one of those men out there, and if he's anywhere close – I don't want to know what the outcome will be," Carlisle whispered quickly so Ella couldn't hear. "I don't worry about her out there because of her injuries. I worry about her because there could be more threat."

"I know," Emmett answered and got up from the floor. "I'll make sure nothing hurts her. Rose will help to."

"Of course I will," Rosalie walked up next to Emmett and rolled her eyes, "What better way to spend my time than to baby sit a human brat?"

"Cool it, Rosalie," Edward warned. Rosalie huffed and stomped her foot lightly (if such a feat was possible), but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm ready," Ella said quietly from the door. The family had been so wrapped up in talking to each other; no one noticed when Ella walked out. It was hard to miss the look on her face that clearly said _'I heard everything you said, Rosalie'_.

"Great!" Emmett cried.

"Be safe, Ella," Carlisle said after most of the group disappeared. "And don't be out too long," he turned to Emmett and mouthed, "I really don't like this idea,"

"I'll make sure she's fine, Carlisle. Nothing will happen," Emmett mouthed back. Emmett smiled and slung his arm around Ella's shoulders. "Let's get going!"

They walked at a leisure pace so Ella could take in the beauty of the forest, and when they made it to a clearing Ella just stood in the middle and admired the scenery.

"Out doorsy girl my butt. You look like you've never seen anything like this before," Emmett joked.

"I haven't. All the woods and scenery I've ever seen were close to Chicago. This is just stunning. I've never seen anything like this wood before… It's so new, and so refreshing!" She took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents and flavors of the woods, the waterfall that wasn't 50 feet away, and the misty air that always seems present in Forks, Washington. She didn't need a vampire's keen senses to pick out the different smells. She tested the ground and did a small cartwheel before stretching her muscles and trying a round off. When she was happy with the result and realized that she wasn't so weak that she couldn't dance and tumble, she flashed a big mischievous grin at Emmett.

"Watch this," she cried. She ran a little and did a forward front flip, turned into a cartwheel, and sprung into a back flip without hesitation. When she landed on both feet without anything hurting, her eyes lit up brightly, and she smiled triumphantly at Emmett and Rosalie.  
"THAT WAS SO COOL!" She cried, obviously pleased with herself.

Emmett, who had watched this with horror written all over his features, composed himself when she showed no signs of pain and smiled back at her.

"That was great!" he cried, pleased that she was happy with herself, "But don't ever do that again!"  
Ella giggled and nodded.

"Yes, father," she called to him as she ran up to Rosalie and Emmett, who were still in the middle of the field.

Rosalie huffed and grabbed Emmett by the collar.  
"Watch this, Ella," she smiled smugly and pulled Emmett into a fast waltz without music. Their movements were graceful on the uneven earth beneath their feet, and Rose was able to do many high kicks and intricate turns and foot movements. It was almost as if Rosalie was trying to say _'I got him first, and I win, but watch me gloat!'_ Ella hid her boiling loathing for Rosalie's actions with a kind smile. When Rose was done, Ella clapped happily.

"That was amazing, Rose! You're a really good dancer!" Ella praised her, and was pleased when Rose huffed again and threw her hair over her shoulder like a premadonna

Emmett suddenly stiffened and looked around. "I'll be right back. Rose, watch her."

"Why me?" But Emmett was already gone. "Ugh!" Rose turned to Ella and glared at her. "You don't belong here with this family, human. We were doing wonderfully before Emmett brought you home." She snapped.

Ella held her chin high and looked Rose in the eyes. "Look, Rosalie. I'm sorry you don't like me, but that's no excuse to act the way you do to me. I don't like you either, but at least I make the effort to be nice to you," Rosalie hissed, but Ella continued. "I don't know what you're afraid of, because I'm not trying to steal your husband from you, nor am I trying to steal your family. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are like the big brothers that I never had. I love them, as I love Carlisle and Esme and Alice. I know it kills you inside to know that a human has invaded your family, but guess what! It wasn't exactly my choice. If I had my choice, my parents would have never died! Then none of this would have ever happened, and you would be happy. But no matter how much any of us want to change the past, it's set in stone. What's done is done. Can't you accept that and move on? You're tearing Emmett apart! I can't leave, Rosalie, I'm not completely healed. But when I am, you can be sure you'll never see me again,"

"Leave now," Rosalie hissed, "You're well enough to do back flips around this clearing, why can't you pack up and leave now?"

But Ella never got a chance to respond. In a split second, Ella was pinned to the ground, not by Rosalie, but by a man with a knife held up to her throat.

"You!" he hissed. "You are the reason all my brothers are dead! You are the reason I had to have knee surgery!" He let out a high pitched sort of wail as raised his knife to stab Ella in the throat. Emmett burst through the trees of the clearing and tackled the man, making him miss, but he was able to stab her in the shoulder before Emmett ripped his head off his body. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Esme all came running into the clearing at that exact moment and it took all of them to pull Emmett away from the man.

"Ella!" Alice cried as she saw the blood leaking through Ella's shirt.

Emmett and Carlisle ran to her side to help her, while Jasper and Edward cornered Rosalie.

"Why didn't you help her!?" Edward hissed.

"Why should I have? She doesn't belong here!"

"She's part of this family now!" Jasper said in a hushed, sharp voice, "We've all accepted her, why can't you?!"

"You won't admit it to yourself, Rose, but you know you have more in common with her than any of us, so why is that you're the only one hostile to her?"

"Stop arguing!" Carlisle yelled; he fed up with the petty arguments the entire family seemed to be having ever since Ella entered the picture.

"I'll carry her back to the house," Emmett whispered as he pulled her to him. He didn't have to hold his breath; she was too close to his un-beating heart for him to drink her blood, even when it soaked through his own clothes. Emmett ran back to the house and ran straight to her room without hesitation. As he set her down on the bed, Carlisle walked briskly into the room and started all over again.

"This is why I didn't want her out there," he mumbled to himself as he gathered all his medical supplies.

"I'm sorry," Emmett murmured.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

wow... been forever, huh? Well, here's the 4th chapter. Sorry it took so long, my USB stick was stolen, so I lost every document I had ever worked on... so I got to start from scratch! Oh boy! -groans- anyway, chapter 5, the last and final installment of this wonderful work of pure fandom, will be up the second my beta reader, who is utterly amazing for waiting for me and understanding my situation (I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!), is done beta reading it! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!! -HUGGLES ALL REVIEWERS- and remember, flames will be used to heat my room this winter while I'm too freezing cold to get out of my bed and write stories and go to school. any constructive criticism is more than appreciated, and any comments are welcomed! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. A New Day A New Beginning

Don't own anything... Sad day...

Chapter Five: A New Day, A New Beginning

The next several days went by as if the whole house had been completely turned upside down. No one would look at Rosalie, and Emmett spent most of his day with Ella. Rosalie was left to wander around the house, alone. Carlisle was extremely disappointed in Rosalie's actions in the clearing, but he was not as mad as Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

Emmett felt like he had literally been torn in half. His soul mate, his one love, had left the only girl who had reminded him so much of his little sister that he had mentally adopted her as such, to fend for herself when a mad man was going to kill her. As it was, Ella had suffered yet another injury – a promise he had made to not only himself and his family, but to Ella, was now broken.

Edward had always known Rosalie was shallow and self-centered, but he had no idea she would have gone to such lengths to get rid of Ella. Ella had rubbed off on Edward, and he couldn't deny that. She was like a little puppy dog. She would challenge them all to fights, just to say that she challenged vampires. But now? Now she just sat in her room and talked to Emmett. She was afraid of everything again, and hated Rosalie with a passion. No one could really blame her.

Jasper and Alice had kept to themselves after the incident, and only spoke when asked a direct question. Esme had been trying to keep everyone happy, but gave up quickly when Edward told her what everyone was thinking.

After several days of the intense stress and tension, Carlisle finally got sick of it and went to talk to Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" he asked when he got to her door. She opened it, reluctantly, and let him in wordlessly.

"Rose, we need to talk about what happened in the clearing."

That seemed to make her snap. "Ya, I know. I'm a monster for going to let that man kill Ella. I know everyone hates me, but you know what? I don't care! She's a little brat, and she doesn't need to be in this household, much less be a part of this family! She needs to just leave!"

Suddenly the rustling of clothes and a bag was heard at the door. Carlisle and Rosalie turned to see who it was. Ella stood there, eyes fixed on Rosalie, pure rage and hatred shined through, but there was also a hint of surrender and sadness.

"Well, Rosalie. You can have your way. I'm tired of playing your game. Have a nice immortal life." Carlisle held in his anger at Rosalie and stared at the retreating back of Ella. Emmett walked in a moment later and looked sadly at Carlisle.

"I'm not going to stop her, Carlisle." He answered Carlisle's unspoken question. "The last of the men are dead, and she's miserable here in this house. I don't blame her for wanting to be happy."

Carlisle sighed and walked out of the room, with every intention of following Ella and apologizing for the last few days, but Rosalie beat him to the door. She stalked out of the room and down the hall, following Ella's tracks. Edward sat up on the couch, completely confused at Rosalie's motivations, and Jasper started to get up to follow them. But Alice gently placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Ella walked out of the house and intended on walking all the way to Forks. Maybe someone there would take pity on her and take her in, give her some food and some shelter for a little bit, and then help her find an apartment and a job… or at least a plane ticket back to Chicago. But when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder she stopped and sighed.

"I thought you told me you would let me go, Emmett." She was about to whirl around and pin him with a glare that would have scared a grizzly bear, but she wasn't sure it would scare Emmett, since he knew she didn't want to leave. But when she spun around, she noticed it was Rosalie who had stopped her. She faltered and stumbled over her words before Rosalie interrupted.

"I don't want you to leave."

Ella stared at her, dumbfounded.

Rosalie sighed. "I said all those things because I was … being immature. You went through so much more than I did, and no one changed you into a vampire. You still have your human life. I never got that option. Carlisle turned me the moment he found me. On the other hand, Emmett brought you home and Carlisle was able to save you. I would give anything to be human again. You had gone through so much… you were so close to death… you endured so much more than I did… and yet… you have another chance at happiness. You have the chance to live your life, you have the chance to get married, have children, grow old with your husband, and die happy. I, on the other hand, have to live eternally, I can't have children, and I can't die. I can't grow old, I can't feel anything… you have the life I will always want. I'm just… jealous."

Ella stared in amazement at Rosalie's confession, and almost broke into tears. Rosalie was… jealous? Of her? But how? She had eternity to live! She was with Emmett! She was beautiful, smart, and an amazing dancer… yet… she was jealous of Ella's ability to … die?

"You… _want_ to _die_?!?!?!" she finally blurted out. "But _why_?!?!"

"Because that would make me mortal. But instead… I'm condemned to live on this earth… in this… hell… for all of eternity. I have no choice, no say, in my fate what-so-ever, and you have a say in that in your own life. I just wish I had that."

Rosalie sighed and hung her head. "I was completely out of line. I was being stupid and jealous and immature… and just plain bitchy, and you didn't need that… you don't need that… right now. Or ever. I'm sorry… please… come back to the house. Stay with us. We'll protect you – all of us. Me included. As long as you don't mind moving a lot, you can live with us for the rest of your life, if you would like."

Ella couldn't believe it. Had Rosalie … accepted her? Was Rosalie _inviting _her to _live_ with them? For real?

"Are… are you serious?" She asked, finally.

Rosalie nodded and extended her hand. "Please. It will tear the family apart if you leave now. You're like a little sister to us all… and I think Carlisle and Esme have actually started to produce the papers to legally adopt you as theirs. You're like the daughter they were never able to have. I won't let my self-absorbed, immature, and jealous self ruin that for any member of this family."

Ella wasn't able to help it, and she burst into tears when Rosalie finally accepted her into the family, and glomped the poor vampire. Rosalie smiled and hugged her back as lightly as she could, glad that she was finally getting over her own self.

"Rose… you're not self-absorbed if you're willing to stuff your pride for the love of your family." Esme said as she walked up to the two younger girls. Ella smiled and pulled away from Rose just in time to see the whole family walk out of the house and over to her and Rose.

"Finally!" Emmett sighed when he reached them. He grabbed both of them and hugged them close. "I'm so glad you two have worked this out. I love you both!"

Ella hugged him back and smiled to herself, "Me too."

Rosalie, if she were able, would have been crying. "I love you so much, Emmett."

"I know."

Edward and Jasper sarcastically gagged."Ok… enough lovey dovey crap." Edward joked. "It's making me sick."

Ella looked over at him and shot him a dirty look "I thought vampires couldn't get sick, moron."

"Oh… so you're back to calling me names, now, huh?"

Ella grinned. "Well, of course. After all, you are a moron. And a dork. And a geek. And a – OH NO!" Emmett had let her go and was backing away while Edward was getting a devious look in his eyes as she was talking. "No… Don't you dare… Edward… No. Back boy!"Ella said as he started to advance. Ella tried to back away, but she knew she was no match. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice all smiled back at Ella when she glanced at them for help.

"You _did_ call him a dork." Alice smiled.

"_And_ a moron." Emmett smirked. Ella gave a playful glare and took off for her bedroom, with Edward hot on her tail.

THE END!!!!!!

**Ok, so I got a few questions that I thought I'd clear up. Yes, this is the end of the story. If you want a sequal, I am more than willing to write one up for ya'll since it took me forever to finish this story. And as for what Edward was going to do, basically just tickle her. He was joking around and being a typical "Big Brother". Idk... I liked it when I wrote it... **

**ANYWAYS.... thank you so much for all of you that read the story, and I absolutely ADORE those of who you took the three seconds to review! I love you all! -passes out MountainDewCupCakes- And please keep reviewing! I 3 reviews, it makes me update faster and keeps me writing stories! :) anyways... Thanks again, and I really wanna thank my BETA for being so patient with me when I lost my USB stick - THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *HUGGLES HER AGAIN***


End file.
